


Rain

by Marissaaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama, F/M, HP: EWE, Humor, Love, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaaaa/pseuds/Marissaaaa
Summary: "I'm chasing after you in middle of a fucking thunderstorm. Bloody hell, I love you, Granger!"





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like. Check out my other stories and please review!
> 
> xoxo

_Image by the amazing **.v0ldiemort** at TDA!_

"I can't.. I can't do this anymore, Draco."

Draco Malfoy looked up from his muggle book, some dead muggle Hermione suggested, and raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. It wasn't often Hermione called him by his first name and it had perked his curiosity.

"Do what, Granger?" He questioned, closing the book softly, and placing it on the end table beside the couch, watching her.

"This," Hermione stood in front of him, motioning between the two of them with her right hand. She wore nothing but her blue pajama shorts and white tanktop. He could see her dark green bra underneath, smirking when he realized it was the one he brought for her, her hair dark brown curly hair still damp from her evening shower.

"Us."

"I'm sorry," Draco blinked his eccentric, beautiful, mesmerizing grey eyes at Hermione.

He was bewildered and confused. Hermione had never been one for dramatics or starting a fight over nothing, so he was curious why she was acting so perciular.

"Why are you speaking rubbish, Granger?"

"Rubbish, Draco?!"

There she was again with his first name. Things were not okay. Not at all.

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest hotly.

"Since you clearly can't even take me remotely serious, I'm obviously making the most rational and intelligent decision about the two of us."

Thunder crackled loudly outside Hermione's flat, booming and echoing outside. Flashes of lightening were seen from the living room windows. The snapping and hissing of the thunder outside made her squirm uncomfortably. She had never mind rain, but thunderstorms were never her favorite growing up.

Loud, heavy, and hard raindrops pounded the top of the roof.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"You're talking in circles, Granger." Draco leaned back into the couch, laying his arm across the back, eyeing Hermione intensely.

Hermione avoided his piercing stare. One look into his alluring grey eyes and all her will power would be gone.

She couldn't control anything when it came to Draco.

She had never seen grey eyes on another individual. She remembered the first time she had noticed Draco's unique eyes. The day she had broke his nose by assaulting him. She had made sure to hold eye contact as her fist contacted with his face. And still to this day, she couldn't shake the memory of her first thought on that crazy day forever ago.

_'Malfoy's eyes are beautiful.'_

Draco's eyes were Hermione's favorite physical part about him.

"We've been dating for a year Draco, no, over a year now, and we're not moving forward." Hermione hung her head low, avoiding eye contact, her wet curls sticking to her forehead.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up._

Hermione had never been an emotional person and she had never needed reassurance from a significant other because she was strong and independent. Hermione was a confident women, she knew she had flaws, but was women enough to know she was intelligent, courageous, and loyal and she didn't need a man to shower her with affection or romance, but Draco was different.

He was stoic and apathetic. He wasn't a man of many words and Hermione had accepted and respected that, but she could only hold on for so long. She was not about to waste her time with someone who didn't want a future with her or at very least told her he wanted a future with her.

Hermione knew Draco cared for her. She knew that because Draco wouldn't have continuously asked her out until she finally said yes. It had taken months to form a solid friendship between the two and even longer to start dating. Of course, he cared, she knew, otherwise they would've never dated this long. And he was a passionate lover in his own Draco ways, but he never said it...

The three words every person needed to hear.

Hermione had never heard them from Draco.

Ever. Not even once. Not a whisper, murmur, nothing.

Not even after Hermione told Draco I love you six months earlier.

Hermione cringed thinking about the memory because it broke her heart. She exposed herself in ways she had never done with another person. She had never been so vulnerable, open, and honest.

The love she had for Draco extended past the sun and the moon and stars and all the galaxies. She could feel her feelings coursing through her like her magic, tingling and fiery, passing through each fiber of her body. She fell so, so, so hard for Draco.

The feelings scared her, if she was being honest. To care, to love, to feel that much devotion towards one person was frightening.

And scary and horrifying and so fucking out of her control.

She fell so deep and fast and  _hard_ for Draco.

To have that much devotion for another would also allow devastating, painful, hurt.

Because she said it to him and he never said it back.

He kissed her and pretended like it never happened.

Hermione's heart had never been hurt like that before and she allowed that hurt because she should have known better.

Why would Draco Malfoy ever love her?

"That's ridiculous," Draco scoffed, shifting, and crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you gone mad, women?"

"No!" She exclaimed, glaring.

"What is the problem?"

"I love you, Draco!"

There, she said it. Again. And the silence hurt even more the second time.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

Grey and brown eyes collide.

Silence.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The knot in her throat wouldn't swallow down, the stinging behind her brown eyes was unbearable, and she literally felt her heart drop.

Before he could react or say how stupid she was orworse tell her he would never love her back, she grabbed her shoes by the door and headed out into the rain.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione! You have gone mad!" Draco scowled, not bothering to grab anything as he rushed out after her into the thunderstorm.

He couldn't really see, the rain was coming down so hard and fast. All he could recognize was her brown curly hair.

"Where are you even going?" He called out, pumping his long legs faster as he almost caught up to her.

Did she even have her wand?

"Hermione!" Draco caught up to the witch, grabbing her wrist, and twirling her around to face him.

She was breathing heavily, her chest going up and down.

"What are you doing?" Draco face soften.

The rain continued.

"I-I I don't know," Hermione sputtered, already weak in the knees.

"But I do know you don't love me!" She exclaimed, pushing him back, hurt and angry and tired and so fucking in love with him.

Draco scowled, grabbing her face with both of his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm chasing after you in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm. Bloody hell, I love you, Granger!"

Draco stood in front of her, his pale blonde hair wet and sticking to his face. His expensive slacks and white button up shirt soaked, clinging to his body like wet second skin. His snake skin shoes soaked and matted with dirt and grass. His grey eyes piercing into her honey brown eyes.

The thunder crackled and roared all around them. The dark night sky lit up with white flashes of angry lightening. The wind whistled strong, carrying leaves and sticks as the trees swayed in the wind. The rain poured down on the two fast and hard. The heavy rain drops pounded on the grass and cement, echoing and bringing Hermione out of her daze.

"W-what?"

Hermione stared at Draco through thick, wet eye lashes. Her curly hair big and wet, her white tank top see through all the way, showing her bra, and her pajama shorts were not much covered against the rain, clinging to her shapely legs. Her whole body was drenched, rain droplets sliding down her arms and body. She was carrying her sandals by two fingers, barefoot as her feet drowned in mud and nature.

A loud boom of thunder rumbled the Earth. A discharge of lightening illuminated the sky, rain pounding down fast and strong.

"I love you!" Draco repeated, not giving the stubborn brunette another chance as he closed the gap between them, smashing his cold lips onto hers. He ran his hands down her drenched body, grabbing her bottom, lifting Hermione easily as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

The sky lit up above them. The bright and hot flashes of lightening flickering. The angry roars of thunder boomed loudly. The sound of rain thumping loudly against their bodies.

Draco kissed Hermione passionately and deep. He couldn't get enough of her lips. He grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her wet messy hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging onto him tightly, her legs squeezing his waist.

"I."

He kissed her.

"Love."

Again.

_"You."_

And again.

Hermione laughed into his kisses, the rain still pounding down on the both of them. The hard droplets bouncing off their wet bodies with loud thumps.

"I love you, Draco."

Draco lifted Hermione up by her waist into the air, untangling her legs from his body, twirling her around in the rain, and bringing her body back down to him, kissing her over and over.

"I love you, too, Hermione."


End file.
